Ramen Rasa Tomat Untuk Papa!
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: "...Kata tou-san waktu pertama kali papa ngidam, papa minta ramen rasa tomat pada tou-san"/ "DOBE! Apa yang kau katanya pada Menma, mesum!"/ Sasuke birthday / sequel TYL / NaruSasu. RnR?


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Sequel TYL. Yuhhuuu… Sasu-chan…**

Ramen Rasa Tomat Untuk Papa!

By Miako Uchiha

"Papa. Kapan Menma punya adik?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menatap sang papa yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi sang papa hanya diam dan tak menyahut. Mata biru sang anak beralih pada seorang yang menuruni tangga, segera saja sang anak yang bernama Menma pun menampilkan wajah yang cemberut.

"Loh, Menma. kenapa cemberut, sayang" ucap seorang pria dengan helaian sewarna matahari itu.

"Tou-san. Kapan Menma punya adik? Menma tanya papa tapi papa diam saja. Papa memang menyebalkan!" ucap sang anak menumpahkan kekesalannya yang dicueki sang papa pada tou-sannya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya saat orang yang dipanggil papa telah selesai dengan urusanya lalu meletakan sarapan pagi mereka dimeja makan dan tak lupa pula mengambilkan untuk mereka masing-masing.

"Hn, cepat makan, Menma. nanti kau terlambat, kau juga Naruto" ucap Sasuke akhirnya dan mulai sarapannya. "Dan berhenti membicarakan tentang adik" Naruto pun menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke pada anak mereka.

"Tapi Menma mau punya adik!" teriak Menma.

"Menma, kita sarapan dulu ya, tou-san akan mengantarmu nanti ke sekolah" ucap Naruto membujuk Menma.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Menma mendorong piring yang ada didepannya menjauh.

"Menma! kau mau terlambat kesekolah, huh? Dan berhenti membicarakan adik" ucap Sasuke setengah membentak karena kesal.

"Sasuke. Jangan membentak Menma. tenanglah" ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke.

"Papa menyebalkan!" teriak Menma lagi lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Menma, kau belum sarapan, nanti kau sakit" tanpa peduli pada ucapan sang tou-san, Menma segera melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya. Hela napaspun kembali terdengar dari Naruto, Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, harusnya kau tidak berbicara begitu pada Menma, kau tahukan dia masih kecil" ucap Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatan? Kau tahu jugakan kalau rahimku tidak sekuat dulu lagi, dokter Tsunade juga sudah bilang untuk memiliki anak lagi sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Aku hanya tidak mau membohongi Menma dan memberikan harapan palsu padanya" ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto pun mendekat pada Sasuke dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan Menma. kau juga jangan lupa minta maaf pada Menma nanti, Ok?" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. "Ayo, kita berangkat. Biar aku bantu membereskan ini" ucap Naruto.

.

.

Kini Sasuke tengah sibuk membaca laporan diatas mejanya saat sang sekretaris masuk dan membawa berkas penting lainnya.

"Apa Menma sudah pulang?" tanya Sasukepada sang sekretaris.

"Sepertinya Menma tidak kemari Sasuke-sama, bukankah ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari jam pulang sekolah Menma?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang ada di dinding. Lalu meraih handphonenya. Tidak lupa untuk menyuruh sekretarisnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto, apa Menma ketempatmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah panggilannya tersambung.

**"Tidak, Menma tidak ketempatku. Bukankah dia biasa kekantormu?" **

"Ya. Tapi kali ini tidak, sampai sekarang dia belum pulang"

**"Mungkin dia langsung pulang karena bertengkar denganmu pagi tadi, Sasuke"**

"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon telpon rumah untuk memastikannya" setelah itu panggilan pun terputus dan dilanjutkan Sasuke untuk menelpon telpon rumahnya.

"Tidak diangkat, berarti tidak ada orang dirumah" gumam Sasuke. Perasaan khawatir langsung menghinggapinya. Sasuke pun bergegas berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan setelah sampai didepan kantor dia memanggil taksi untuk kerumahnya karena dia selalu berangkat bersama Naruto.

"Aku harus memastikan kalau Menma memang benar-benar sudah pulang dan ada dirumah" gumamnya pelan mengingat Menma memang memiliki kunci rumah sendiri.

.

.

"Menma. kau ada didalam? Kau sudah pulang? Ini papa. Menma?" Sasuke melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata masih terkunci. Lalu mesuk dan memeriksa semua ruangan. Kosong. Menma tak ada didalam dan belum pulang kerumah.

"Kemana Menma?" gumam Sasuke lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Naruto lagi.

"Menma juga tidak ada dirumah, aku sudah memeriksanya"

**"Kau sudah cari ketempat lain?" **

"Belum"

**"Baiklah, kalau sepulang dari kantorku Menma belum pulang kita akan cari dia"**

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang dan ikut aku cari Menma" ucap Sasuke tegas.

**"Tapi aku ada rap-"**

"Pulang sekarang!" ucap Sasuke lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Sembari menunggu Naruto, Sasuke pun menghubungi keluarganya dan Naruto termasuk semua sahabat mereka namun semua jawabanya sama, mereka tidak tahu dimana Menma.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke pun segera menuju pintu utama untuk menemui Naruto yang baru datang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi semuanya tapi mereka bilang tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini Naruto? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Menma" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar jelas sedang cemas.

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke dan memeluknya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa cemas sang kekasih "Tenanglah, Menma pasti baik-baik saja, kita akan mencarinya" ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke.

Merekapun bergegas memasuki mobil dan mencari keberadaan sang anak yang kini entah berada dimana.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tak henti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hari telah beranjak malam seluruh tempat telah mereka datangi untuk mencari Menma, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang berharap sang anak telah berada dirumah. Namun ternyata keadaan rumah masih sama seperti saat mereka tinggalkan tadi.

"Kita harus kekantor polisi sekarang" ucap Sasuke kembali memasuki mobil.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita menunggu Menma saja dan kau harus membersikan tubuhmu dulu Sasuke, lihatlah kau sangat berantakan" ucap Naruto.

"Menunggu kau bilang? Membersikan tubuhku lalu beristirahat dan bersantai begitu? Lalu membiarkan anakku diluar sana tanpa kabar, bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau anak yang aku kandung dengan susah payah bisa saja sedang dalam bahaya sekarang!" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto yang hanya terdiam "Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku" lalu Sasuke berjalan untuk masuk kedalam rumah mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum Naruto menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu tapi sekarang kau harus tenang, ok" mereka pun kembali memasuki mobil "Kita akan kerumah Shikamaru untuk minta bantuan" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah. Yang penting Menma cepat ketemu" ucapnya tidak sabar.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya Menma belum kembali sampai sekarang" ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya pada sang sahabat.

"Sekarang bisakah kau kerahkan seluruh anak buahmu untuk mencari Menma, Shikamaru" ucap Sasuke pada intinya.

"Sebenarnya kita belum bisa mengerahkan anggota kepolisian untuk mencari Menma karena waktu Menma menghilang belum sampai 1x24 jam" jelas Shikamaru. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menjadi emosi.

"jadi menurutmu kita harus menunggu?! Bagaimana kalau belum sampai 1x24 jam terjadi sesuatu pada Menma, Hah?!" Shikamaru langsung terdiam mendengar amukan Sasuke. Shikamaru dapat memaklumi Sasuke yang sangat cemas akan keselamatan Menma yang merupakan putra yang dikandungnya itu, berjuag antara hidup dan mati apalagi dia adalah seorang pria. Mengandung bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan Menma secepatnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara memohon.

"Aku pulang" Kiba yang baru pulang dari kantornya terkejut sesaat saat melihat ada tamu yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya "Kalian, sudah lama. Kenapa tidak menelpon kalau ingin kemari" ucap Kiba, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam. Kiba terlihat heran dengan penampilan mereka yang terlihat berantakan "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?".

"Menma hilang" ucap Shikamaru lalu kembali menatap Naruto "Tentu saja, aku akan langsung memulai penyelidikan sekarang" Kiba pun langsung mendekat dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada disebrang mereka.

"Kalian punya musuh?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya "Baiklah, aku akan menelpon semua pos kepolisian dan polisi yang berpatroli untuk memeriksa semua wilayah Konoha untuk mencari Menma, kalian bisa tenang dan tunggu dirumah kalian. Terutama kau Sasuke, kau terlihat sangat kacau" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Shikamaru pasti akan menemukan Menma secepatnya" ucap Menma ikut menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya bisa diam dan berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Jika ada kabar tentang Menma tolong langsung kabari kami" ucap Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan merangkul Sasuke yang mulai terlihat lemas.

"Tentu" ucap Shikamaru dan mulai menghubungi anak buahnya. Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sebelum sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

"Kita pulang ya? Kau harus istirahat sebentar" ucap Naruto membujuk Sasuke pulang. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin Menma bukan pulang. Kita harus cari Menma sampai ketemu" ucap Sasuke. Matanya tak henti menatap keluar berharap menemukan sang buah hati.

"Sasuke, nanti kau bisa sakit" ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan lebih sakit jika terjadi sesuatu pada Menma" ucapnya lirih "Ini semua salahku, kalau pagi tadi aku tidak membentak dan memarahinya, aku yakin sekarang kita sedang makan malam bersama Menma. ini salahku, Naruto. Aku memang bukan papa yang baik" ucap Sasuke menahan tangis yang ingin pecah dari kelopak permata malamnya itu.

"Kau tidak salah, aku mengerti kau hanya tidak ingin Menma mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dia dapatkan. Kau papa yang tebaik untuk Menma. orang yang telah melahirkan anakku. Kau yang terbaik dan terhebat" ucap Naruto menghapus jejak air mata yang akhirnya pecah juga dari pipi putih itu.

Merekapun akhirnya kembali mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencari anak mereka. Hingga waktu menunjukan jam 11.40.

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kita pulang ya? Kau juga belum makankan?. Aku khawatir padamu" lagi Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke. Sasuke belum menjawab dan melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Naruto tersenyum lembut setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke "Kita pasti akan menemukannya"

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai dirumah mereka. Masih sama seperti tadi. Gelap karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan pertanda tidak ada orang didalam. Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 00.00. Naruto merangkul Sasuke memasuki rumah mereka perlahan setelah mereka membuka pintu. Ruangan yang gelap adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya lalu…

"KEJUTAN!" Sasuke terdiam dengan apa yang dilihatnya. semua keluarga dan sahabatnya ada disini bahkan Shikamaru dan Kibapun ada. Dengan ruangan yang telah dihias balon-balon.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke" ucap Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap keluarga dan sahabatnya mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum kecil yang terasa sangat sulit. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bahagia sementara anaknya tidak ada disini?

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Menma dari belakang keluarga dan sahabatnya dengan membawa kue dengan lilin yang menyala lalu berjalan karahnya.

"PAPA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak Menma dengan semangatnya. Mata Sasuke membola melihat anaknya yang menghampirinya.

"Menma…" Sasuke menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Menma "Maafkan, Papa, Menma. Papa salah" ucap Sasuke menyentuh pipi anaknya.

"Papa. Tiup lilinnya" ucap Menma, Sasukepun mengangguk dan bersiap untuk meniup lilin "Eitss… Papa. Buat permohonan dulu" Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu setelah selesai dia langsung meniup lilinya.

Sorak gembirapun langsung terdengar dari keluarga dan sahabatnya.

"Papa, maafkan Menma ya, membuat papa khawatir" ucap Menma setelah meletakkan kue diatas meja.

"Tidak, Menma. Papa yang salah sudah memarahimu" ucap Sasuke memeluk anaknya "Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto yang malah tertawa geli melihatnya dan Menma.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Menma sebenarnya tidak hilang. Aku menyuruh Menma untuk membuatmu marah pada Menma hingga sepulang sekolah Menma tidak kekantormu dengan alasan sedang marah. Sepulang sekolah Menma, aku langsung menjemputnya dan mengantarnya kerumah Itachi untuk menyiapkan segalanya lalu aku menjalankan rencana yang telah aku susun yang tentunya aku sudah menghubungi semuanya, keluargaku, keluargamu, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sakura,Kiba untuk mengatakan tidak tahu keberadaan Menma, bakhan aku minta pada Shikamaru agar pura-pura menyelidiki hilangnya Menma" ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Dobe. Kau hampir membuatku mati karena takut kehilangan Menma" ucap Sasuke kembali memeluk Menma. merekapun tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan Sasuke, begitupun Menma yang dipeluk Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Oh iya. Papa, Menma punya hadia untuk papa" ucapnya lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur tak lama kemudian Menma kembali dan membawa semangkuk ramen "Menma bingung harus memberi papa hadia apa. Tapi kata tou-san waktu pertama kali papa ngidam, papa minta ramen rasa tomat pada tou-san" Sasuke menerima ramen itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Sangat enak, terimakasih ya" ucap Sasuke mengecup pipi anaknya lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Papa, Ngidam itu apa ya? Sebenarnya Menma tidak mengerti apa artinya ngidam" tanya Menma dan membuat Sasuke langsung terbatuk dan dengan sigap Naruto mengambil gelas yang telah terisi air dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, setelah meminum air, dengan aura gelapnya Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"DOBE! Apa yang kau katanya pada Menma, mesum!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merinding kekutan sedangkan yang lainya hanya terkikik geli melihat amarah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ah, hari sudah semakin pagi sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang" Sasuke dan pun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mau membantuku" ucap Naruto pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi.

"Menma, sekarang tidur ya, biar papa antar kekamar" ucap Sasuke menggendong Menma diikuti oleh Naruto setelah mengunci pintu.

Sasuke langsung menidurkan anaknya diranjang sang anak dan tak lupa pula menyelimutinya.

"Menma, sekarang tidur ya" ucap Naruto yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Mimpi yang indah sayang" ucap Sasuke mengecup kening Menma diikuti juga oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai beranjak keluar kamar Menma. saat Sasuke hendak mematikan lampu kamar tiba-tiba panggilan Menma menghentikannya.

"Papa?" panggil Menma "Apa Menma masih boleh minta adik?" tanya Menma dengan mata penuh harap. Naruto ingin berucap untuk menyuruh Menma segera tidur dan membicarakan soal adik lain kali tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyahutinya.

"Ya. Papa dan tou-san. Akan mengusahakan untuk memberikan adik untukmu" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yeyyy…" sorak Menma dengan senang "Selamat tidur, papa, tou-san".

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin memberikan Menma adik lagi?" tanya Naruto setibanya mereka dikamar mereka.

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa jadi aku bilang ya saja" ucapnya cuek lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Naruto juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bukankah aku belum memberikanmu hadia?" Sasuke yang awalnya telah memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap Naruto yang tidur menghadapnya.

"Kau dan Menma adalah hadia terbesar dalam hidupku" sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau dan Menma juga hadia terbesar dalam hidupku tapi aku ingin memberikan hadia yang lain" ucapnya lalu meraih tangan Sasuke yang mengelus pipinya dan mengecup tangan Sasuke lalu beralih kepipinya.

"Engg.. Naru..." dengan tidak sabarnya Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, melumat dan menghisapnya membuat Sasuke mendesah hebat dibawah tindihannya, dengan tidak sabarnya juga Naruto membuka baju mereka berdua hingga tubuh mereka polos tanpa ada yang menutupi.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, dengan gemasnya Naruto mencubiti putting Sasuke yang telah meneggang. Naruto benar-benar tak akan perna bosan dengan tubuh orang yang selalu mendesah hebat dibawah tubuhnya ini.

"Uhg.. Naru.. pelan-pelan" Sasuke mulai merasakan Sakit saat milik Naruto masuk kelubangnya, walaupun sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini tapi lubang Sasuke tetap saja masih sempit seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"Sstt… kau sempit Sasuke" ucap Naruto masih mencoba memasukan miliknya. Dengan satu hentakan berhasil membuat miliknya masuk semputna.

"Akhh!... ahn.. ahh.. Naruto.." rancau Sasuke merasakan sodokan dari Naruto.

"Uhh, Sasuke, kau benar-benar nikmat" Sasuke pun mengalunkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan desahannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu" Naruto pun mengecup bibir Sasuke, ciuman manis yang selalu mereka lakukan. Aktifitas merekapun terus berlanjut hingga keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sedangkan didepan pintu kamar mereka, Menma terlihat sedang menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar.

"Papa dan Tou-san sedang apa ya? Katanya mau buat adik?" sebal Menma "Memangnya buat adik itu susah ya? Padahal kemarin Menma tanya sensei, sensei hanya diam, apa tanya papa saja ya cara buat adik. Ahh! Iya tanya papa sajalah besok" ucap Menma melangkah kembali memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

END

Sequel TYL. Udah ada Menmanya lohh.. hoho… special untuk 23nya Sasuke. Ok. Miako mau pamit sebelum ditagih Sasu-Neko. Hoho. Sebenernya Miako bingung mau updated Sasu-Neko atau Kita Dan Pantai dulu. Masalahnya dua-duanya bakal ada lemon di chapter selanjutnya kan ribet kalau tiap malem harus begadang… ya udah de Miako bener-bener mau pamit sebelum ditagih lagi.. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha.. daaahhh…. Daaaahh #lambaitangan


End file.
